Is their honeymoon over?
by absorbaloff
Summary: AU The Doctor Nine and Rose are together, but Rose may have plans that will end the honeymoon phase.
1. Chapter 1

Rose sat in the control room, perched in the captain's chair, her head tilted to the side. Her eyes were focused on his bottom. He was mending something at the controls; she never did understand what exactly needed fixing all the time.

She took her phone out of her pocket to check the time.

"Oh," escaped her lips before she could bite the word back.

"What," The Doctor said, as he pulled himself away from his work, as he turned to face her.

Rose replied, "Nothing. Just gonna get shower before we go." Attempting to act casual.

"That all," The Doctor asked. She was a bad actor.

"Yes," she insisted. Which she punctuated with a cheeky smile before she left the control room to go find her own.

She laid her clothes on the bed before getting into the shower she had to reassure herself. Her mother was always happy to have Rose back for dinner, but Jackie and The Doctor didn't always see eye to eye. The Doctor also HATED domestics, so dinner would be exceptionally stressful for the three.

As Rose stripped and entered the shower, she thought through how she would tell her mother that she married The Doctor.

~*~

The Doctor watched as the blonde hair moved out of sight. The manic grin she caused him to have so frequently these days, faded once she was out of sight.

"Before we go," he repeated Rose's words, in terror. He stood there, leaning against the control panel, debating. Should he ask Rose to take off her ring, or just ask her to say it was something she picked up in their travels. It hurt to think about asking her to do either.

He shouldn't be so scared of her, she was only a middle-aged Earthling. He was a Time Lord and the destroyer of worlds. Still, he shivered a bit when he thought of how hard Jackie Tyler would smack him for marrying her daughter, without permission OR inviting her to the ceremony.

He rubbed his face at that thought. With fear, her turned towards the control panel. How could he subtly convince Rose to take off her ring, without upsetting his young bride? It came to him as he watched the ships controls configuring Rose's shower. He knew she took of her ring when she got washed. Now was his chance. He crept stealthily from the control room, his manic grin reappearing.

Rose was distracted by the mental anguish she was causing herself. Image after image arose of her mother smacking her Time Lord husband. She had yet to formulate a scenario where she told her mother, and The Doctor hadn't gotten hit.

"There has to be a way to tell her," she thought.

She resumed her washing while she thought it through. She should just tell her mother. Just go in, hug her hello and say:

Rose practiced out loud, "Hi Mum. Say ello to your son-in-law." Which, for some reason, was punctuated by a rather loud thud.

~*~

The Doctor had solved his problem. He would take her ring while she was in the shower. They could go to dinner, no rings. He'd take his ring off to make Rose feel better about misplacing hers in their room. Then, he could reaffirm his position on not telling Jackie because she would make quite a fuss if they had gotten married and he hadn't given Rose a proper ring. Jackie already thought he was a bit of a tosser, what sort of jabs would she throw if her daughter had no wedding ring.

His grin now firmly affixed, he tiptoed through their bedroom. He thought for a second that is was odd he was sneaking around His TARDIS, in his own room. He was shaken form this thought as his toe met the foot of their bed in a quick and forceful manner. With his stubbed toe causing more pain than he thought a living being could endure, he appreciated the personal restraint that came with being a Time Lord at that moment. The words that could have come out of his mouth, in Gallifrean or English would have given his away to the naked blonde woman in the shower. After pausing for a second, to let the throbbing pain subside, he found his way to the bathroom.

There it was. The ring. On the granite vanity the TARDIS had given Rose, one o the many gifts the ship had given the happy couple for their union. The ring sat in a small, ceramic box on the counter, just out of reach from the doorway. He stepped into the bathroom, just a few small steps. He reached out toward the vanity. As Rose started to talk, he thought he was caught.

He heard Rose say, "Hi Mum. Say ello to your son-in-law." Then things went black.

It was a 45 minutes before The Doctor opened his eyes, though he didn't think it was that long, until he saw his wife. She was fully dressed and ready to go, ring and all. He had been redressed, and was lying on their bed.

"What happened," he asked her.

"You must have slipped," she said. She moved to sit by his side. "You were out cold. I didn't want to be late for dinner, so I changed your jumper while you were out." She said it with such a cute grin; he didn't think anything of her eagerness to go to dinner.

"You feeling ok to go though, right?"

"Oh, sure. No problem," The Doctor replied. Though, he had to find a way to stop his wife from getting him slapped, and having their evening ruined.

"Alright, we should be off. Mum's expecting us."

"Your Mum's expecting us," The Doctor quickly retorted.

"Hate to have to point this out, but we're married, she's your mum too."

He didn't mind it when Rose was right. He did mind it in this case though. Jackie, The Doctors mum. He briefly thought that since he was now her son-in-law, she wouldn't hit him because of child abuse. Though, being 900 years old, the charges probably wouldn't stick.

As the TARDIS materialized, Rose looked across the controls at her husband. He wasn't grinning, the way he usually did when they were landing on a strange; and probably dangerous planet, he looked worried. No, worried wasn't the right term, terrified was more like it.

His mind quickly ran through a variety of scenarios that would offer an escape scenario. He hoped that there would be a deadly alien attack, but he knew he wouldn't be so lucky.

Rose reached to knock on the door of her mother's flat. Before her hand could make contact, a leather-clad arm shot out, and grabbed her hand.

"Are you sure about this," The Doctor asked his wife, still gripping her wrist.

"Oi! That hurts."

"Oh, sorry. I . . ."

"No," she countered. "Not my arm. You would be embarrassed to say we were married?"

With genuine hurt in her eyes, he knew that he had, inadvertently, completely ruined the evening.

"No. No! Not that. Just," and before he could finish the door swung open.


	2. Chapter 2

Jackie flew out the door, and slammed it behind her.

"Mom," Rose shouted. She was caught off guard at the abrupt appearance of her mother.

Jackie grabbed her daughter's arm, and started pulling her down the walk, towards the stairs.

"Just takin' my daughter for a bit of shoppin'," Jackie called over her. The Doctor stood there, frozen. He was quite certain that Jackie's hasty appearance and subsequent departure meant a face slap. Not only was he surprised that he was wrong about the slap, but his wife was just whisked away from him.

The two women walked out of the courtyard and headed down the path towards the shops, leaving The Doctor standing outside of Jackie Tyler's flat.

~*~

"Mom, where are we going?"

"Shoppin'. I told you." Jackie's reply was said as a matter of fact, almost curious as to why there would be any doubt.

"But why? We just arrived. Thought we were gonna do dinner an' all."

"Just need to get a few things," Jackie reassured her daughter. "'Sides, that Doctor of yours, he dinnit want to sit and have tea and chat. Now he can go do what 'e likes while you and I catch up. Yeah?" Jackie was persistent. Rose couldn't argue.

"Mom, I wanted the three of us to talk." Rose stopped walking, and stood on sidewalk, as her mother continued to take a few steps.

"We will Rose," Jackie replied as she turned back to look at her daughter. Once she saw her face, she stopped. "You're pregnant aren't you," Jackie said it more of a statement than a question.

"Mom," was the beginning of Rose's argument.

"You are, aren't you?" As the words came out of her mouth, she started plowing back toward the courtyard of the Powell Estates. Jackie's eye grew wide and her nostrils flared. Had The Doctor seen her, he would have commented how she resembled a mother gorilla protecting her young. Instead, Jackie was on the attack, and her target was a leather clad Time Lord.

"We got married," Rose shouted after her mother. Jackie stopped in her tracks. Rose held out her left hand, to show the gorgeous ring given to her by the Time Lord.

Jackie turned, and cautiously approached Rose. She stayed an arms length away, as if the ring on her daughters hand was some alien, flesh-eating bacteria. Even at that distance though, she could see the impressive stones.

"Married," Jackie repeated. She said it like it was an alien term, enunciating each syllable, to make sure she was saying it properly.

"Yes," Rose replied. "About three weeks ago." Rose paused, looking for some sort of glimmer of recognition from her mother's eyes. "He asked, I said yes. We got married and went on our honeymoon straight away. Only time I've ever spent with The Doctor where we weren't runnin' for our lives." Rose thought the comment was pretty funny, despite being true, but when she looked at her mum, she realized that she could have phrased it a little better.

"Three weeks ago," Jackie repeated. It worried Rose that her mother wasn't saying anything, just repeating what she'd been told. Rose looked at her mother as a mixture of emotions ran through her: anxiety, fear, dread, hope, happiness and peace. She was so mixed. She loved The Doctor, and her mother. How would she be able to reconcile these two foreign issues?

As Rose stood, worried about how her mother was processing all of this, her mobile rang. Rose rolled her eyes as she pulled it from her pocket; anticipating the screen to tell her is was a call from Mickey. What she saw confused her. It said Mum.

Rose looked at her mother across from her, still frozen, in what she took as shock.

"Ello," she asked, answering the phone.

"Rose," The Doctor shouted over the phone. "Where are you? Are you all right? "

"I'm on the corner talking to my mum, I just told her about," she was cut off mid sentence.

"That's not your mum," he shouted. "When you two left so quickly, it didn't feel quite right. So I took out my sonic and noticed some, inconsistencies. So I went into your mum's flat, and found her tied up on the bed. Rose, I don't know who you're with, but it's not your mum."

"You want us to come back and let you in then," Rose said calmly. "We're on our way."

The Doctor was impressed. He knew that Rose Tyler was smart, but it amazed him how consistently she was able to catch him off-guard. The Doctor ran towards his wife, and what looked like Jackie Tyler, but wasn't.

"Rose, love. I missed you!" The Doctor grabbed his wife and snogged her right in front of not-Jackie. Nothing. No slap. No shout. No rude comment. Now Rose was scared, and The Doctor could sense it.

"I missed you," The Doctor said, more domestic than he'd ever been outside the TARDIS.

"I missed you too," Rose replied.

"Well I missed you too my angel, but I was talking to Jackie. Been weeks since we seen 'er last. How you been Jackie?"

"How you been," Jackie repeated. Rose clung onto The Doctors arm a bit more.

"Just one tick, gotta tie my shoe," The Doctor announced. He bent down, and while he gestured to tie shoes, shoes that didn't have laces, he took out his sonic screwdriver. He shot up, standing almost at attention, a pointed it at the not-Jackie.

"What," The Doctor asked in awe. He changed settings on the screwdriver, and with a short pulse, not-Jackie exploded landing all over the married couple.

"What on Earth was that," Rose shouted. She started to be disgusted, attempting to pull pieces of her not-Mum off her, when she saw it was gelatin. Dessert. A fake mum made out of dessert, and by the smell of it, cherry.

"This, was not your mum," The Doctor stated confidently.

"Yeah, got that," his wife retorted.

The Doctor, choosing to be happy, rather than be smug, decided his best course of action was to take Rose to her real mum, and not lecture his wife on the similarities of gelatin desserts to the human composition.

The two walked up to flat door, and The Doctor opened it for his wife.

"Mum" Rose half-shouted. She ran through the flat to the living room, where her mother sat on the sofa, wrapped in a blanket. "You alright? I was so worried."

"'M fine, thanks to that husband of yours," Jackie replied casually.

"Hmm," the two replied, seeing it was the only reply either Rose or The Doctor could make.

"You didn't think I would notice that the man my daughter spends her life with is now wearin' a wedding band?"

The Doctor now had the same feeling of awe for Jackie Tyler that he does for her daughter. The Doctor then looked down at his hands, took his right hand and traced the ring on his left. He smiled. He looked up at Jackie, and saw that she had seen the smile.

"You ain't so tough are you," Jackie commented. "Rose softened you up a bit, she has."

"Mom, I, we," Rose tried to comment, but got stuck on the nouns.

"You don't have to explain to me. I've seen it coming for a while now, I have."

Jackie paused, looking at The Doctor, standing in front of the coffee table, and then looked to her daughter, seated next to her on the sofa.

"Just tell me one thing though," Jackie told the two of them. "Did you get married before or after you found out?"

"Found what out," The Doctor inquired.

"Mum," Rose said with a warning. "Not right now."

"Not right now, what," her husbanded said, with more urgency than he realized.

"Your husband, The Doctor, doesn't know yet," Jackie inquired, and the grin on her face grew from ear to ear.

"Not now," Rose said again, but with greater volume.

"What, not now," her husband demanded. The volume had risen in his voice, not out of anger, but concern.

"Rose is …."

"MUM," Rose shouted. She grabbed her mother's arm, and pulled her from the sofa, dragging her into the kitchen.

"What," The Doctor shouted after them.

"He doesn't know," Jackie whispered to her daughter, suppressing giggles.

"I just found out today," Rose replied. "How did you know?"

"It's woman's intuition, I suppose," Jackie stated. "I just looked at you, and could tell something was different. Didn't take me long to realize."

"I need to tell him, Mum. Not you. I need to be the one to let him know he's not the last of the Time Lords." Rose's sentence, for the second time today, was capped off by a loud thud from outside the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

When he came to, he could smell baked chicken, and opening his eyes, met the gorgeous brown eyes of his wife. His Time Sense kicked in, letting him know he was out for almost a half-hour, twenty-seven minutes and 45.2 seconds actually.

"Here's some water," Rose offered her husband. With genuine concern in her eyes, she looked down at The Doctor, and a small smile grew on her lips.

"That's not how I wanted to tell you," Rose told him. It's not the reaction she was hoping for either. But the day's events were all off the mark a bit, why should telling The Doctor she's pregnant be any different.

"You're," The Doctor started. "I mean, we," he was stuck again. "I."

This was the hardest sentence The Doctor had ever had to form in nine hundred years. Hundreds of languages at his disposal, and no words would come. Now The Doctor seemed to be stuck on the nouns too.

"Yeah," Rose replied, understanding what he was trying to get at. "You ok with that?"

"Ok." The Doctor said loudly, as he jolted up from the sofa. Sitting, facing his wife, he looked at her stomach. He placed his right hand on her abdomen, and his left on her cheek.

He kissed her. He pulled his lips off, but pressed his forehead against hers. He opened his eyes, looking directly into Rose's.

"This is," he started. He was looking for words again. "This is FANTASTIC!"

She grinned. Her smile almost as big as the one he was wearing.

Jackie came into the room when she heard him shout. "Glad you could join us," Jackie said. "Fat lot of good you are. I'm attacked by the killer Dessert aliens, your wife is pregnant, and you go and faint." She made no attempt to hide her tone. "Dinner's ready, if you've got the stomach for it."

"Starving, thanks," The Doctor said with a cheeky grin.

The three sat down to dinner in relative silence. They ate comfortably, and quietly up until dessert. Jackie opened the fridge, looked in, the shut the door.

"None of that, then," Jackie decided, leaving the bowl in the fridge, hoping to forget the day's earlier events. "Guess we'll skip dessert and just have a nice cuppa then."

Rose stood to get the kettle on, but The Doctor stood faster, a placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll take care of it, you rest," he said to his wife.

"I'm feeling fine, you don't have to nurse me," Rose answered back.

"Doctor, not nurse. And I just want you to take it easy. I'm going to have to run a lot of tests before I'm certain you're ok."

"A lot of tests," the Tyler women asked together.

"Why do I need a lot of tests," Rose said with concern.

"There hasn't been a Time Lord baby conceived 'naturally' in years. Not to mention a human-Time Lord baby. I don't know how your body is going to react, so I need to do some tests to make sure you're healthy enough to carry it."

"Oh," Rose said as she slumped into her chair.

"Yeah," Jackie said, with a less than enthusiastic tone.

The Doctor set about the kitchen, preparing tea for the three of them. Jackie looked at Rose, while Rose sat staring at her hands on her stomach.

"Here we are then," The Doctor announced as he set cups in front of the two of them. "Earl Grey for Grandmum, and Raspberry for Mum." Both women looked at him like he was an alien. Well, a weird, non-human looking alien.

"Uh, thanks," Jackie managed, as she sipped her tea, now avoiding looking at anyone.

"Thanks," Rose agreed. The Doctor took the opportunity to give Rose a small peck on the lips. The public display of affection caught both women off-guard.

"You sure you're all right," Rose asked The Doctor.

"Course I am. I married to a beautiful woman, who is carrying my baby. We're here where you grew up, with a grandmum who will love this baby more than anything in the Universe. What's there to be worried about?"

Rose was worried now. He'd never been this domestic before. She was afraid that he too would become gelatin.

"Today my Mum was attacked and I was almost abducted by walking desserts. That doesn't worry you just a bit?" Rose had a good point. The Doctor knew it too.

"I tracked the signal, the gelatin was being controlled by a interstellar radio frequency. After I destroyed the 'walking dessert,' I checked the sonic screwdriver, and it said the signal was gone. I can track the origin when we get back to the TARDIS, and I can worry about it while I've got tests going on you in medical. Honestly, nothing to worry about, I'll take care of it. I'll take care of everything; I don't want you to get stressed out worrying. It's not good for you or the baby."

The baby. His baby, she thought. She corrected herself, our baby. She felt sick all of a sudden.

Rose shot up from the chair and headed towards the bathroom. She made it to the hall before she got sick. The Doctor, just a few steps behind her, pulled her hair out of her face while she threw up.

"Morning sickness, hu sweetie," The Doctor asked.

Sweetie, Rose thought. Then she threw up again. This domestic side of him was going to take some getting used to.

"I'll take care of that, you get her to bed," Jackie offered. While she loved seeing Rose, all that happened that day was going to take some time to sink in. Maybe a few drinks will help too, she thought.

~*~

Rose climbed into bed, and closed her eyes as she laid her head on the pillow.

"I'm going to run some scans while you sleep," The Doctor told her.

"Let me know if you find who tried to attack my mum," Rose said as she fought back sleep.

"Oh, right. I can do those scans too." Rose opened one eye to find The Doctor kneeling beside the bed, looking at her. He brushed some hair off her forehead with the back of his hand. "I was going to have the TARDIS run some scans on you, to make sure you're all right. I can run the rest of the scans in medical in the morning."

"Right," Rose said simply. She shut her eyes again. She wasn't sleeping, and The Doctor could see it.

"What's wrong Rose?"

She kept her eyes shut as she spoke. "I'm so happy to be having this baby, don't get me wrong. But I didn't realize what kind of an impact it could have."

Sensing her worry in those statements. "Don't be scared," he told her. "Everything is going to be fine. I just want to be certain of it. I won't let anything happen to you, either of you."

As he finished his sentence he gently placed his head on Rose's stomach. She feel asleep with him there, as he listened to gentle sounds of Rose's womb.


	4. Epilogue

"I can't believe this,' Rose shouted, loud enough that it echoed through the TARDIS. Her husband heard the protest as he tinkered under the console.

"Lot of bloody good this new outfit it," Rose was still yelling as she waddled into the control room. She'd been waddling for a month now, and running was definitely out of the question, except when she had to pee. Which was a lot more than The Doctor thought humans were capable of. It had been twelve months. TWELVE. The Doctor let Rose know right after he ran his initial tests, that for a Gallifrean baby to be born to a human mother, without health issues, it would require thirteen months of gestation.

~*~

"WHAT!"

"No need to shout Rose."

"Thirteen! THIRTEEN!"

"Yes Rose," The Doctor was not going to let his hormonally distraught wife see him cower just because she got upset. He was going to remain calm.

"YOU BLOODY WANKER! You did this to me!"

"Rose. I understand your upset, but it's our baby. You want him to be healthy, don't you?"

However upset she was and however long she was going to remain that way, it wouldn't change the fact that she was happy about this baby with The Doctor. Realizing how crazy she had sounded, she began to cry.

"It's alright. Everything will be fine."

In between sobs, The Doctor could make out: happy, baby, ours, and the question boy.

"Yes Rose. We're having a boy."

~*~

Having had twelve months of outrageous hormone swings, The Doctor had spent what sane moments he had with Rose getting the nursery ready and taking her to visit Jackie. During the "hormonal shocks" as he was referring to them, he hid. He didn't call it hiding. But whenever Rose started to sound upset, he'd remember something that needed fixing on the TARDIS. Never in all his time with his ship had he ever spent so many days working on her.

He couldn't hide now. Rose rarely waddled into the control room because the deck grates made her feet hurt. When she did dare enter, it was something important, or at least something she thought was important, which varied in accordance with her hormone levels.

"What's wrong love," The Doctor asked his heavily pregnant wife as he slid out from the console.

"What's wrong is I just put on this new maternity outfit my mum bought me and now it's ruined!"

The Doctor climbed out from the console and turned to look at what food stains Rose had gotten on her shirt to find that wasn't the problem.

"Rose."

She just stared at him.

"Rose!"

She smiled. "I think we better go get Mum." Rose said, suppressing a giggle.

The Doctor climbed up, grabbed his wife in a hug and swung her around the room, well, once; he couldn't lift her for that long.

"Your waters!"

"I know," she replied. "I'm going to change out of this wet outfit, and call my mum to let her know we're coming."

"We're on our way," The Doctor exclaimed. Never had he been so excited to go to Jackie's.

Rose got changed and reappeared in the console room in a hospital gown, as The Doctor opened the door to the pounding fists of Jackie Tyler.

"Rose," Jackie squawked.

"Hi Mum," she replied sheepishly.

Rose hugged her mother with what she had left of her arms after reaching past her stomach. She was thirteen months pregnant, but looked just the normal ten. The Doctor had been right, because of the advanced mind Gallifreans' had, several months were focused solely on its development.

"Where's this medical bay you two been telling me about," Jackie enquires.

Early on both Rose and The Doctor agreed that a birth on Earth would not work due to his ancestry. While it took some time explaining to Jackie, the TARDIS medical facilities would be more than adequate. So while Rose read "What to Expect When you're Expecting" The Doctor read "Advanced Medical Equipment of the 48th Century" and "Gallifrean Biology." Between the two of them, they read almost the whole library in twelve months.

"This way," The Doctor said as he walked towards the room in question.

When he got there he was definitely surprised. Rose, however, was not. Jackie was for once, speechless.

The Doctor looked at Rose, he was flabbergasted. "What? How? I," were the only words that The Doctor could come up with.

Rose had been learning what she could about Gallifrey, and in her readings she found a book that described Gallifrey. The burnt orange skies and the trees with silver leaves. The room was a state-of-the-art labor and delivery room, but the large windows, which took up two walls showed the Gallifrean landscape.

"It's beautiful," Jackie was finally able to speak, only just in time to be cut off by tears. She saw her daughter and son-in-law in a loving embrace. The Doctor was as close to tears as Jackie's ever seen.

"Thank you," he whispered into Rose's ear.

As she pulled back, she said, "I wanted our bab, OWW!"

The Doctor looked horrified. But then realized that the contraction were starting.

"Rose, do you want me to get you anything," he husband enquired.

"Some drugs," Jackie replied, with a nervous giggle, but completely serious.

"Mum, I want to do this without drugs."

"You're kidding" Jackie wailed.

"Rose wants to do this naturally, and if that's what she wants, then that's what I want."

Three hours later, he wasn't quite as sure.

"Rose, honey, are you sure you want to keep this up," The Doctor asked.

"It's too late now," Rose screeched as she began to bear down.

Rose pushed one more time, as the shoulders passed, and The Doctor gently slid the baby from its mother. Once The Doctor's hands were on the child, there was an instant psychic link. The Doctor passed the baby to Rose as he took care of the rest of things.

Rose lit up when her son was in her arms. The whole time Jackie was flying around the room taking pictures, and crying. She definitely cried that day, a lot.

The Doctor was getting rid of wet bedding and dirty gloves when he thought that Rose must be missing out on a psychic link with her child. At that moment, he was scared. Two voices chimed in his head, "We aren't missing out!"

He spun immediately to look at them, and both had eyes on him. "Rose," The Doctor exclaimed.

"What's wrong" Jackie ran over.

"Nothing Mum. We're fine."

"She's got psychic abilities," The Doctor said, like it was a normal post-natal condition.

"She what," Jackie screeched.

"When the baby's brain was growing inside me, my mind was growing too," Rose said like these were normal things humans said. "As the baby developed, so did my mind, and our link grew too. My mind isn't strong enough to read just anyone's mind. But once The Doctor touched the baby today, we all became linked."

The Doctor nodded, with a huge grin on his face.

~*~

Jackie stayed for the first night. She wanted to help take care of the baby. But she quickly realized that she wasn't really able to help.

"How did you get here so fast," Jackie asked as she walked into the room to find The Doctor rocking the baby.

"Psychic, remember? He called his mum and me before he began to cry."

"Oh," was all Jackie was able to come up with.

The next morning Jackie left giving kisses to all three of them.

"Bye Grand-mum," Rose shouted after her mother, waving the baby's hand with her own.

"Bye," echoed The Doctor.

The closed the door and settled into the Vortex. They went into the library, where they found a lovely family-sized sofa to sit on.

"Something very important has to happen today," The Doctor told Rose.

"What," she replied. His serious tone almost scared her. Her worries were now echoed by the baby who began to make fussy noises, almost on the verge of crying.

The Doctor picked up his son, and sent soothing thoughts to him. He kissed Rose to achieve the same effect.

"He needs a name," The Doctor declared.

Rose smiled. The Doctor was now concerned. What had those two been plotting for thirteen months?

Rose whispered into The Doctor's ear. The Doctor kissed Rose and kissed his son's head.

"Junior it is," he declared.


End file.
